Forbidden Love
by Black Thoughts 666
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be best friends, but they are now worst enemies. They are each leaders of rival groups at Forks High: Dark Sanity and Edge Shadow. What will happen to the two groups when the leaders fall in love? Will the war ever end?Read
1. The Devil Himself

**hey everyone(: hha, thanks for checking out my story, and make sure to review. tell me if you like... or if you dont(; i really want to know how it is. ill prob update either today or tomorrow based on what you guys think(:**

**check out my other stories... just click that really pretty blue button thingy at the top of the page(:**

**read them(: please???? lol,**

**real quick disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of Twilight's character's. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!! REVIIIIEEEWWW:D**

* * *

I woke in the morning, glaring at the sunlight in my window. I threw my blanket off of me, walking to my closet. The majority of my closet was made up of dark colors; they were needed if you were the leader of Dark Sanity. Let me explain, my school was divided into two groups. You sided with one, or you were Neutral. Neutrals are treated like shit, but they get to stay out of all the group battles. Dark Sanity was my group. It's a 'darker' group, and was a force to be reckoned with. Edge Shadow was the other group... Led by none other than Edward Cullen. Hell maker, toal playboy. Once best friends, now dark enemies.

_FLASHBACK**_

_I giggled, as Edward drove up to our spot. He was smiling crookedly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up, kissing him on the cheek. We hadn't been going out, but we were planning on it. He was my best friend. I loved him._

_"Bella?!?!"_

_I looked around to the familiar faces of my friends. They were looking expectantly at me._

_"Excuse me, what?"_

_"What's our plan for the day?," Alice chirped again._

_"I was thinking-"_

_I felt Edward stiffen next to me. He was glaring over his shoulder at something I didn't see. I tried turning around, but his arm gripped my waist tightly. He was keeping something from me, so I snatched myself away from him._

_I turned my shoulder, seeing Jacob Black. Everyone's love intrest, even mine. He was walking straight over to me, grinning widely._

_"It's me or him, Bella, you pick."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Bella, I can't deal with Black. You need to pick. Now."_

_I stood there, speechless. I knew that they hadn't gotten along... Ever, but I couldn't pick. They were my best friends. He stared at me, registering what I was thinking._

_"Fine, Bella. We're done."_

_"EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!"_

_"You picked him, Bella. I gave you a choice, and you picked him."_

_"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCHA A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT?!"_

_He looked at me incredulously, before yelling,_

_"ME? A LITTLE BITCH? YOU'RE THE BITCH BELLA! YOU CONSTANTLY CHOOSE HIM! ALWAYS! AND YOU ALWAYS WILL! I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU FOR YEARS! AND I'M THROUGH WAITING BELLA! YOU'RE SUCHA A BITCH, I REALLY JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!"_

_I felt the tears flood my eyes. Not once had Edward ever yelled at me. Ever. I felt anger replace the sadness, the sorrow, the guilt. _

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_I stormed away, thinking that we'd never be the same. Never._

_FLASHBACK ENDS**_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I felt my face crumple into the familar glare. I continued browsing my closet, until I came across my favorite shirt. It was a 3/4 sleeve shirt, with the Chesire cat on it. It was wearing a bow tie, and the sleeves were black, while the rest was white. I threw it on, and tied a black bow tie around my neck. I shrugged into some skinny jeans, and laced up my black Converse. I ran my fingers through my hair, before straightening it. I smudged on some eyeliner, before I heard a honk. I grabbed my bag before running out into the familiar Dark Sanity car. A.k.a Jake's rabbit. The other car was behind us, and I hopped into Jake's car. I noticed that Mike, Tyler, and Eric were seated in the back. They had been very.. 'protective' of that seat. They had taken a liking to it, as I had taken a liking to sitting in the front seat.

"Hi Bella," they chorused.

I nodded my head, staring forward. I heard the music in the car crank up, playing the groups song. **(A/N the song is Coming Undone- Korn. i highly suggest you listen to this song. its kick ass(:)**

_Keep holdin' on_

_When my brains tickin' like a bomb_

_I guess the Black Thoughts have Come again to get me_

_Sweet, bitter words_

_Like nothin I ever heard_

_Sing along Mocking Bird_

_You don't affect me_

I rolled down the window, sticking my upper body out, motioning for the gang to come closer. They slammed the gas, speeding close to us, blaring the same song. We arrived at the school, like we did every year: music blaring, screaming and yelling, and of course, dressed in dark colors. All eyes were on us, being the first day of school and all, and we smiled, knowing the Freshies were in for a long ass year.

I felt my nostrils flare, and my eyes burn in anger, as I saw our usual spots taken. The cars looked all to familiar to me. It belonged to Alice and Assward. Jake slowed, and I hurled myself out of the wndow. I landed on the balls of my feet, smiling to myself, knowing my gang would follow. I walked over to the cars, hearing the "Ooooohhh" and "Oh shit"'s of the crowd. They all feared us. I turned my head, seeing I was flanked by Jake and Emmett. Did I tell you that I recruited Emmett last year... Emmett as in the enemy's brother? Ed was royally pissed.

Speaking of which, was leaning on his car, making out with one of his whore's. When he heard us approaching, he looked around. His gang, Edge Shadow, surrounded him, glaring at my group. I'm sure our faces were glaring as well.

"What the hell are you doing in our spot?," I asked Edward icily.

"Chillin'. Eatin'. Makin' out. The usual."

"Your disgusting."

"And your sexy when your mad," Edward retorted.

I snorted, walking closer to him.

"Out of our spot, Cullen."

"In your dreams, Bellsie."

My eyes widened, and my mouth flew open, letting out a breath. Edward's face was similar. He had used to call me Bellsie when we were friends. When we were the best of friends. He'd call me that all the time, but had stopped when we started our own groups. I hadn't realized how much I missed it. Missed _him._

I quickly recovered, not wanting my group to see my weakness.

"Out," I said again, venom leaking into my voice.

Edward walked closer, until we were face to face. I could feel his breath on my face, before he whispered,

"No."

Before I could stop him, his lips crashed onto mine. I had responded, and I felt our bodies melt together. His hands carressed my face, and my arms wrapped aorund his neck. I noticed how good he smelled. Not like cologne, like Edward. When my mind finally registered what was happening, I jumped back, wiping my lips.

"That was really nice, Bella. We should do it more often."

I felt the anger burst out from me, as I yelled the word, I thought I never would:

"FIGHHHHTT!"

My gang advanced on Edward's, punching most of them. The girls took the girls, the guys to the guys... the leaders, took the leaders. I advanced on Edward, moving in a slow, intimadating circle. I knew I would lose, but I had to fight for my gang. Edward's eyes widened, right before I reached my fist up, nailing him in the face. He touched the inside of his mouth, pulling his finger out, which was covered in blood.

He glared menacingly at me, and I stared wide eyed at him. For a moment, I thought he was going to hit me back, but I knew he wouldn't. Carlisle and Esme didn't bring him up like that. I raised my fist again, hearing the loud squeals of extursion and pain, ready to hit him again. He grabbed my arms though, pinning them to my sides. He was close enough to bite, but right before I bit him, he said,

"Don't you dare."

I looked around, seeing the gangs fight, before I heard,

"ENOUUUUUGGGHHHH!"

I turned my head, to the one person I feared...

Princapal White.

The devil himself.

* * *

**hoped you guys liked(: i might not continue wth this story, it juss depends on if i get any feedback or any views. if i do, ill probably update eiter today or tomorrow(:**

**yayyyy(:**

**make sure to check out my other stories everyone, and make sure to review, because REVEIWS=BUNNNIIIEESSS(:**

**brandy xx**

**()_()  
(o_o)**


	2. Something Is Wrong

**hey everyone ! thank you all who kept withh this story(: sorry i havent updated in like fucking forever, but i shuld update more often now. anyways, id like to sayy thank you to:**

**pizza003 RosieRathbone Vampaire Princess LollyDudetteHaha tamzy104 myticalcreatures428 DimitrixChristianXAdrianH-O-T**

**you guys fucking rockk(: thanks for the reviews, and makee sure to check out my other stories. which include: **

**Racing is my life, Coming home to the skater and jock, Bella the wolfgirl, and my personal favorite, I Always Win. WARNING: I Always Win is a very ssad, dark fanfiction, that includes character death. Please do not read if you cry easily(; haha. its really good though. make sure you read it.**

**anyways, i shuld be updating a lot more often. ive just been really busy and shit, so... yeah. reviews make a happy author... which make faster updates(;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of twilights characters.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Edward and I shouted at the same time, jumping out of our seats.

"You heard me." Mr. White said, calmly.

"I know I heard you, but that won't be happening. I will _not _spend time with him every day for a fucking month! I refuse." I shouted, putting my hand on my hips.

"Language, Isabella."

"Language, Isabella." I mocked.

"Isabella, if you fail to do the task I have given you, I'm afraid to say that you will be expelled."

I sighed, falling back in my seat, glaring at a smitten Edward. He turned my way, smiling widely. He was fucking happy about his?! Oh, hell no. I had a feeling he would enjoy hanging out with me for the next month. I glared icily at him, whispering,

"Fuck. You."

His smile grew as he turned towards Mr. White saying,

"I am happy to oblige, as long as she is. I think that it will be very beneficial to our school's seperation and I think that you are _extremely _bright for thinking of this."

Mr. White stood taller, smiling and fixing his tie saying,

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Anytime."

I was done with their love fest, so I got up-stormed really- and walked out of the office. Mrs. Cope gave me an odd look, asking,

"Are you finished in there Isabella?"

I didn't respond, but simply flicked her off. I rushed to my first period class which was half over by now. As I walked into the classroom, the class erupted into cheers, some in boos. I took my usual seat in the back of the classroom, ignoring the questioning look Jacob gave me. I glared at the chalkboard as the teacher said,

"Late again Bella?"

I didn't respond, but felt a piece of paper hit me. I unfolded the crumpled peice of paper.

_Bella,_

_What the hell happened?!_

_Jacob_

I quickly wrote back.

_Jake,_

_Assward and I have to hang out after school for three hours for the next month. Please, kill me now. And Assward was fucking happy about it. I mean WTF?! Ugh, I might have to kill the douche before the month is over._

_Bells_

The bell rang, dismissing class. The rest of the morning went by quickly, and I was shocked when lunch period came around. As I sat, conversing with my group, I heard a voice boom,

"Oh Belllllsie."

I ignored the voice, continuing to munch on my Chex Mix. The voice rang again though, making me look at Edward. He, as always, looked gorgeous. His hair was slightly wet, and he was dressed in a burgundy polo with jeans.

"What?"

He turned towards the cafeteria now, smiling widely.

"I had _so _much fun last night. Best fuck ever actually."

The cafeteria immersed in conversation. Right before I stood up I heard Jake's chair screech on the floor. He stood up, glaring darkly at Edward. I knew that face all to well. He was pissed. And Jake never got pissed. I stood up, touching his arm, trying to calm him down. He stepped away from my touch though, walking towards Edward.

"Excuse me Cullen?"

Edward laughed wickedly, saying,

"Bella's a good fuck, I have to admit. Not that you'd know, huh Jake?"

Jake advanced further on Edward, tightening his fists.

"Oh, yeah Jake, she was realllll nice."

Jake was a mere 5 feet away from Edward now, and Edward was still smirking wildly at Jake. I ran, stepping in between them. I put my hand on Jake's chest, pushing him back.

"Jake, he's lying. Don't let him get to you. That's what he wants."

Jake looked crazed. He was glaring at Edward darkly, fists slightly raised. You could tell he was about to lose it. I pushed further on Jake, whispering his name.

"Jake."

His dark brown eyes flickered down to mine, softening.

"Just walk away."

He glared one more at Edward, before throwing his arm over my shoulder, walking back towards our table. We were a few feet away when I heard Edward mutter,

"It really was amazing Jake."

Jake turned around, punching Edward square in the face. Edward was knocked backwards. Edward slowly got up, laughing humorlessly, a sinister smile set on his face. He looked at Jake, his eyes flashing to a darker color. This wasn't the Edward I knew. He seemed colder when he got angry. Scary even.

Edward interrupted my thoughts, nailing Jake in the face with his fist. Jake stumbled backwards, hitting the floor hard. Edward slowly circled Jacob, his smile growing on his face. His eyes were a deep green, not at all like the happy emerald orbs that used to be such a beautiful color. He kneeled closer to Jake, whispering,

"You lose."

I felt my anger boil inside of me as Edward got up, walking back to his table. My hands tightened into tiny fists, and I felt my eyes flash. I walked slowy over to Edward's table. They looked up expectantly at me, but Edward kept eating his food. I cleared my throat, still no response. Finally, I was done with his bullshit. I grabbed his collar and yanked him up off of his fat ass. He looked at me bewildered, before leaning in noticeably.

"Edward."

"Isabella."

"Fuck with my table _one _more damn time and it's war."

He absently bit his lip, messing his hair. It was clear that neither of us wanted to fight. We may not be friends, but we would never want to hurt each other. He looked me in the eyes. His eyes grew softer, melting into the color I missed so much. I felt my grip on his collar loosen as he grabbed my hand, walking out of the cafeteria with me in tow.

Once we were out, he pressed my back to a wall, putting his hands on either side of my face. I glared at him subtly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out. He looked at me, pleading.

"Bella. We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

He looked at me frustratedly, before cracking a small smile.

"Still stubborn as ever."

"Still douchey as ever."

"Come on, Bella, work with me here. I'm trying to be civil."

"I don't work for anyone."

"You're acting like your five."

"_I_ think I'm acting like an adult."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"DAMMIT BELLA! I'M HERE TO OFFER YOU A COMPROMISE!"

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. I would never admit this to anyone, but I kind of liked when Edward got mad at me. It was kinda... hot.

"We're gonna start spending time together.. On our own time. Like old times. We need to, uh, get on the same page here. Eh, Bella? It's just that, I _can't _fight you. I won't."

"You're a goddamn lunatic if you think my table would let me hang out with you, dip shit."

"Bella, just work with me here. They aren't gonna know."

I shook my head, trying to escape his arms. He quickly wrapped them around my waist though, pushing me against the wall again. His hands seemed to fit perfectly onto my waist, and felt great there. I relaxed into his touch, looking at him.

"Bella, just like old times. When we were friends. We can work this whole thing out. We just _need _to talk. I promise Bella, everything will go back to normal if we just tried. Please."

I shook my head again in disbelief, before saying,

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Go away before I have time to think of what I just agreed to."

Edward smiled crookedly at me, enveloping me into a hug. He lifted me off of the ground, nestling me into his warm chest. We molded together, sighing when I wrapped my arms around his neck. I forgot how good it felt to be with Edward.

Too soon, he dropped me onto the floor again, holding my hand. He began walking away, squeezing my hand gently before bolting out of the side door.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled widely at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes, before yelling,

"Uhm. Taking a study break. Very beneficial to the brain."

I chuckled lightly as I saw him disappear in the parking lot. He was so... amazing.

Wait! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST AGREE TO?! OH MY GOD. THAT ASSHOLE TRICKED ME. HE ALWAYS KNEW THAT HE COULD PERSUADE ME TO DO ANYTHING WHEN HE TOUCHED ME IN EVEN THE MOST INNOCENT MANNER.

I stomped back towards the cafeteria, slumping into my chair next to Emmett. He winked at me, before turning back towards his tray. I looked at him curiously, but if he noticed, he didn't look back at me. I felt my stomach twist into a knot.

There was something going on.

* * *

**eeeek. again, im so so so sorry aboutt not reviewing in like forever (; i hope you liked this chapter and please make sure to review. oh, and dont forget to check out my profile and read my newest fanfiction :**

** I Always Win**

**Like i said up there, its pretty dark, and mite jsut make you cry. read it if urr up for a good fanfic :***

**thanks.**

**REVIEW.**

**-brandy**


	3. Family Meetings

**hey guys (: im megaaaa sorry thatt i havent updated in like a jillion years, but ive been REALLY busy lately. (: but enough of this, im sure you guys justt wantt to read this story, so instead of babblin on and on, im justt going to get started :D (urr welcome)**

**DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Bella!"

"No."

"They've been wanting to see you."

"No."

"Isabella, stop being so damn difficult and get out of the car."

"No."

I glared at Edward, shaking my head each time he tried to reason with me. I was _not _going to get out of Assward's car. And I repeat _not. _He stared back at me, annoyance evident on his face. I saw his eyes flash, before a grin spread across his face. He suddenly moved forward, his lips an inch in front of mine. I felt my breath hitch as I smelled him. He smelled like pine. Wild. Sexy.

"Bella, won't you please come inside?"

I stuttered out a 'No'. He moved closer so that I could feel his lips barely brushing against mine. I could feel my will begin to fade as I felt his warm breath fan over my face.

"Isabella, please?"

I sighed as he said my name. I would never tell anyone this, but I loved it when Edward said my name. He said it so smoothly. I wanted to jump him right then.

"Fine."

I felt him press his lips against mine, smiling briefly. He grabbed my hand, before getting out of his shiny car. Shit. He did it again. Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

Edward came around the car, opening the door for me to get out. I stepped out, only to fall on my ass right in front of him. I could feel my face crumple into bewilderment and confusion as I looked up at Edward's gorgeous face. He looked at me in shock before laughing. He put his hands on his knees as his sexy chuckles flitted through the air. I stood up, glaring at him, blowing hair out of my face. He looked at me once again, before bursting out laughing again.

What an ass. I turned around, stalking down his driveway. I felt arms fold around my waist, preventing me from moving any further. I turned around, met with Edward's serious face. His hair was slightly disheveled and his lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Let go." I hissed.

He simply squeezed my waist tighter, pushing me harder against him.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I huffed, trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Bella, please listen to me. I am incredibly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Forgive me."

I once again tried escaping his long arms, with no such avail. I could tell that we weren't going anywhere until I agreed to come inside with him. I sighed, going completely still. I knew Edward would take this as an 'Okay'. I felt his arms melt off of my hips. I walked forward, going towards his house. I heard him chuckle slightly, following me to the front door. As I walked up the steps, I heard a commotion behind the door. I looked back at Edward confused. He glared at the door, stalking in front of me. He simply opened the door, crashing into most of his family.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. They had been watching us. I felt myself get darker as I saw Alice smirk at me. Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him. I hid from the curious eyes of his family.

"Mom. Dad. You remember Bella."

Esme smiled warmly, trying to move around Edward to see me. Edward stepped closer to me feeling how uncomfortable I was. I heard Esme huff at her son, saying,

"Of course."

I squeezed on Edward's hand, pushing closer to him. I tried peeking around his shoulder, catching the gaze of Jasper. I felt my breath stop as I saw his eyes flash. He glared venomously at me, before swiftly moving up the stairs. I once again pushed towards Edward, trying to avoid 'meeting' anyone else. Edward began to move towards the stairs, making sure to keep me behind his back.

"Oh. Where are you going Eddie?," Alice chirped.

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Uhm. No where. I'm just going to... you know-"

He quickly jetted up the stairs, forgetting about how clumsy I was. On the third stairs, I stumbled backwards, falling on their soft carpet. I felt the air whoosh out of me. I looked up to the smiling faces of his family. They swarmed me, trying to help me up. I quickly grabbed a hold of someone, forcing myself to my feet. I blushed before running up the stairs towards Edward. I stumbled once again. I heard the chuckles of his family as Alice chirped,

"We'll talk later, Bella."

I nodded my head briskly, following Edward to his room.

* * *

**im sorry thatt this was so short :/ especially after it has been so dang long. BUT, i should be updating VERY VERY soon. the nexxt few chapters are gonna get VERY drama filled. tell me what you think about this chapter. and if you wantt to see anything in the plot. i LOVE hearing from you guys (:**

**thanks so much.**


	4. Revenge

**hey guys. i know that you want to flipping kill me, but i finally have an update. instead of rambling on at the beginning, jsut make sure you read the bottom authors note, and review. tell me what you think and if you have any ideas you wanna see happen in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight.**

**hope you like. :)**

* * *

"I- I'm sorry about that, Bella. It's just that they miss you so much, and-"

"Edward. It's, uhm, it's fine."

Heat still flushed my cheeks from earlier, and I tried avoiding Edward's warm eyes. I looked around his bedroom, staring at the differences. I had almost forgotten how good it smelled in here. It was comforting, wild. That was just it. That was Edward. Comforting, wild. I smiled slightly as I saw him flush. I stared at him, memorizing his face. A small voice told me, _This is _Edward_, Bella. Not anyone else. Don't get too comfortable. _

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Are you- you and Jacob- you know, uhm-"

I smiled slightly at Edward's awkwardness. It was a change from what he was like at school. And kill me now, I kinda liked it.

He stared at me, searching my eyes for the answers he wanted. I made sure they looked guarded. He already knew too much, and if he knew anything else about me, he might use that to his advantage. I turned my back to him, once again looking at his room. There was no longer a stereo in his bedroom. I remembered the touch of it perfectly, for Edward and I had listened to it everyday after school. I felt my face crumple. Unreasonable tears flooded my eyes, and I was glad Edward couldn't see my face.

"Bella?"

My back tensed up, telling him that I had heard him.

"Isabella?"

"What?," I answered sharply.

I could sense him flinch at the tone of my voice. I almost felt guilty for saying that to him. Almost. I had to remember that this was my enemy. That we couldn't be friends. We couldn't be anything. And I wished with all of my being that it wouldn't be that way. He had no idea how much it hurt me that we couldn't be friends. I hadn't cried about it anymore. I had promised myself long ago that I would stop crying for Edward Cullen. It pained me how he had changed. It pained me that I was the one who had done it to him. But what pained me most of all, was the fact that I still loved him. No matter how much he hurt me, no matter how much pain he caused me, I always knew that I would love him. It was unconditional. Unreasonable. Stupid. It surprised me how I had found this out just by looking at his room, but I was happy for it. I accepted it. It reminded me that we could never be anything, ever again.

I breathed in deeply, clearing the tears from my eyes, before turning around glaring.

"How much longer must I be here?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, studying me.

"Not long."

I turned on my foot swiftly, walking over to where the stereo used to be. I put my hand out, almost as if it was still there. I dropped my hand to my side, staring back at Edward. I caught his eyes. The place where I never, _ever _wanted to be. The thing about Edward's eyes was that they could show you nothing or everything with just one glance. In this case, it was everything. I had remembered long ago when I thought how beautiful his eyes were. They still were, but now, they scared me. They held my everything. _Edward_ was my everything.

"Bella."

I began to cry. It was... embarrassing. He walked towards me, stopping only a few steps away from me. I backed away, not wanting to feel his touch. It would kill me.

He raised his hand, painfully. I stared at it, almost wishing it was wrapped around me. It was longing. _He _was longing. I couldn't bare getting hurt anymore, and silently, I felt myself change into the new Bella. The cold one. The one that didn't take shit. In that moment, my mind was working clockwork. It was deliberating. It was out for blood. My cold, disturbed brain gave me an idea that I would regret dearly. It was an idea that only sick people would do. I was going to make Edward fall for me. Make him love me. So much that it hurt. I was going to act like I loved him back. Like we would never fall apart again. I was going to make his heart beat for me. And I was going to break it.

A cruel, wet smile spread across my face. I looked at Edward, trying to convey how much I 'loved' him. It wasn't too hard, for I knew falling in love with him would be easy. I walked toward him, wrapping my arms around him. He kissed my hair, crying with me.

It would have been touching if it wasn't what I was suspecting. Somewhere, deep down, I knew that this is what I wanted. I wanted to break his heart like he did to me. I smiled wickedly behind him, thinking,

_Revenge is sweet. Crushing is fun. Hearts make it better. And I will have won._

How wrong I was.

* * *

**once again, i am so fricken sorry that i havent updated in so long. im not gonna promise you anything (chapters) soon, but i am really hoping that it will be a quick update. i really hoped you liked this chapter. it took me a while, but im pretty happy with how the plot is going. give me any ideas that youre hoping to see in this fanfic. and tell me if you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIIIIEWW ! :)**

**thanks,**

**brandy.**

**P.S. check out my other stories. and for all of you strange angels (by lili st. crow) fans, i should be coming out with a fanfic for that. keep updated by adding me to authors alert. ;)**


	5. Information

Guys, I know that you're probably going to kill me, but I still don't have the update. I know, I know. It's been like hella long, but I don't know. I waiting for some inspiration. Thank you, if you're one of my dedicated readers. (:

Just to let you know, I _will_ be updating very soon, so don't freak out on me.

This is going on every one of my stories, but for each one, here you go:

**Bella, The Wolfgirl- You have my biggest apology. You guys have been waiting longer than anyone else. And if that was a story that you really wanted to get into, I'm sorry! I just haven't had the inspiration. But now it's summer, and I actually have the time to go on with it. Thank you if it's still on your update list. (: Anyways, please give me any ideas you have for it. You'll be seeing Chapter 2 soon. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Racing is My Life- Yeah, sorry guys. This one is just evolving into the main plot. It's gonna get hella kick ass soon. As in, Edward will find out about Belton. Jake's secret comes out, and a major ass fight between the two main characters happen. The Volturi come back. And this time, they're bringing the heat. Watch out. No ideas for this one, cause I already have it. Sorry.**

**Forbidden Love- You're definitely one of my favorites. My favorite one to write at least. The main plot is finally here, and the war between the two groups is getting more violent. Bella and Edward. Jake and Bella. She's confused. But once she make the heart shattering decision, the war gets new leaders, and the fighting gets unbearable. What will they do to stop it? What if they can't? This Forbidden Love never should have happened, but it did. How can they stop it? Answer is: They can't. You guys want Jake or Edward? Telllllllllllll. (: Thanks for reading.**

**I Always Win- It's been a while. Please give me some ideas. I have no idea where this will be going.**

**Coming Home- This was childish at first, but I'm starting to like it now. Anywhere you want this story to go? You tell me. Thanks much, and hang in there. An update is coming.**

So there it is. Please just bear with me people. Read my other fanfics if you're bored. ;) And and update is coming. I swear to it. Thanks so much everyone, and please tell me that the Mtv Eclipse Trailer sucked. You can't can you? God, Rob's getting hotter and hotter. Love you Kristen. (: Anyways, review. It'll inspire me to update faster. Thanks much, and sorry.

**-Brandy**


	6. What The Hell

**Hey guys, as promised, I have the next chapter with me. Great. Woo. I know. Calm yourself. Make sure to tell me if you liked, or didn't. Flamers are welcome, bullshit is not.**

**Now read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Twilight does. Well, maybe. ;)**

**

* * *

**

His warm embrace felt innocent enough. I knew for him, this was the start. He would think that he was starting to get me back. He would think we would finally been okay again. He would think that maybe, just maybe we could be together. And he would think wrong.

So I sat, arms folded around his strong back, for hours. And we just talked. Just talked. About nothing in particular. We talked about what it was like these past few years. We talked about everything. And I loved every minute of it. I knew that by trying to get him to fall in love with me, I would surely fall too, but he couldn't know that.

"Bella?"

I made a slight humming noise, to let him know that I was listening.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

My face contorted in a strange way. I willed myself to let a single tear escape before hugging him tighter to me.

"You know, you always were."

When he saw my face tilt to the side in confusion, he went on.

"Beautiful, I mean. I remember when we were nine, all the boys started liking you. And. I though you might like them back. So I told them off, every time they went near you. You were too beautiful for your own good. Still are."

"Edward, you have not a clue what your talking about."

I highly doubted that this Greek god thought I was even remotely pretty. I mean, compared to him, I looked insecure and weak. It was a fact of life. Beautiful people got everything. Perfect scenario.

Edward's eyes flashed with anger. He looked at me, like he would look like a child. Like he thought I was stupid. I blushed furiously. Yeah, I was stupid.

"_You _have no idea what _you're _talking about. I hate that I have to argue with you, Bella, but you are- you're amazing. If you could even glimpse into my mind, you'd know what I meant. I care for you _so _much. So much, it hurts."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Why?," Edward seethed.

"We can't ever be together again."

He glared at me, filling me with a feeling of aloneness. His glare always did things to me. Sure, I'd seen him direct them at many people. Too many actually, but everything he looked at me like that. Something in me broke. It was like each glare he had for me, scraped at what little heart I had left.

"Why, Bella?"

I didn't answer.

"Why, Bella?," he repeated.

"Because. These groups that we made. These groups, they're never going to let us be together. You know that. If they find out about us, I don't- I don't know what I'd do."

"They won't."

His eyes softened, and he caressed my cheek softly. I saw a strict determination flash in his eyes, before I felt it. His warm lips, moving with mine. I responded, even though my mind screamed at me not to. I didn't exactly want to kiss him, but I did. Why? Because I'm an idiot.

I left his house, feeling light-headed and slightly sick. I called Charlie to pick me up, and Edward and I waited out on his front stairs for my father to come. It took a while, and a bad feeling began to pit itself in my stomach.

Whether it was from Edward, or something else, I wasn't sure.

I smiled at Edward, before hopping into Charlie's cruiser. He drove home, whistling. He seemed so happy, that it made me feel, I don't know, odd? He stopped the car, and walked inside. I followed grudgingly. Something was going on. And it was pissing me off. I noticed that there was a car on the opposite side of my street. The car was eerily familiar. Jake's.

I walked in the door, noticing the boxes. There were boxes stacked in my living room, and I smelt him before I saw him. Musty. Woods. Forest. Wild.

Jacob and Billy sat at our kitchen table, laughing at something Charlie had said. When they saw me walk in, the smiled warmly. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Charlie stepped forward, jumping down from the counter he was sitting on.

"Well, Bella?"

I didn't say anything, I just stared at my friend Jacob, who was smiling widely at me. Why the fuck were they in my house?

"The Blacks are gonna live with us for a while. Just a little while, I promise. It's a very temporary thing."

I smiled, but it was a small, twisted thing.

"Dad. They can't live here. It's weird."

"Bella, they are going through some hardships as of yet, and I think you need to be a bit more gracious about them staying here. Please? For me Bella."

I nodded, asking,

"Where are they going to be sleeping?"

I saw Charlie flush immediately. I already knew that answer to the question, I just wanted to hear it out loud.

"Well, Billy's going to stay in your room. And you and Jake. Well, you'll be on the couch and chair."

I glared darkly at Charlie, before practically hissing at him. It wasn't that fact that they were going to be here. Usually, I would have been ecstatic, staying up all night with Jake, laughing at all the stupid ass things on infomercials, but today, today was a different story. I knew that if Jake stayed here, which he would, it would ruin everything.

I could no longer get to _him._ I could no longer get to Edward.

My plan was ruined.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been forever, but I hoped you liked this chapter. This is just introducing the ****interest she's going to be having with the home boys. ;) She's still going to make Edward jealous, but what about Jake?**

**Tell me what you thought. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.**


End file.
